


Instinto humano

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Frustration, Pain, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rage, Vampire Bites
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: La cruda consciencia, esa noche, lo había hecho más un monstruo que ya no fuera, más inhumano de cuanto se sintiera cuando se miraba en el espejo.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	Instinto humano

**Instinto humano**

La cruda consciencia, esa noche, lo había hecho más un monstruo que ya no fuera, más inhumano de cuanto se sintiera cuando se miraba en el espejo.

Un monstruo, un monstruo que no podía ser amado.

Un monstruo que _ella_ veía como tal, y como tal trataba.

Había intentado de decir a sí mismo que sólo era una mentira, que ella escondía lo que sentía detrás una pared de solida piedra, que ninguno podía cruzar.

Pero Spike había chocado contra esa pared, aplastándolo, hiriéndose, y dándose tristemente cuenta que más allá que eso no había nada que pusiera interesarle, solamente el puro vació, el abismo donde Buffy estaba lentamente hundiéndose.

Salió de la cripta, casi guiado por el instinto antes que por la razón, sintiendo la rabia fluirle en las venas mezclada con el veneno de las palabras de la cazadora.

_“Eres un monstruo, y yo nunca voy a amarte.”_

_“Soy yo el monstruo, ¿Buffy? ¿O eres tú? Piénsalo bien, piensa en lo que estoy haciendo yo y en lo que estás haciendo tú. Algo me dice que los papeles se han invertido, ¿o estoy equivocado?” se había callado por un momento y luego había hablado otra vez, más seguro. “Yo ayudo a tus amiguitos a cazar los míos, y no sabes cuánto arriesgo por eso. Y tú... tú te escondes detrás tu pasado, lo llevas como si fuera un vestido y finges de ser siempre la misma. Aún así, ¡no creo que ninguno de nosotros se sorprendería si empezara matando humanos!” le gritó, con un rencor que no creía posible sentir._

_Ella lo miró, sin tener éxito de reaccionar._

_Le dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse, dejando que sus pasos resonaran en ese callejón vacío, en un eco macabro y angustiante._

_“Ayudas a mis amigos solamente porque estás obligado. No tienes un alma, y nunca la tendrás. Lo que crees que sientes, se debe a ese maldito chip.” se giró otra vez. Su cara se había vuelto en una máscara de dura y fría piedra. “Tu humanidad es artificial, Spike. Y yo_ nunca _querría ser como ti.” terminó, y luego se fue, dejando el vampiro solo con sus culpas y sus pensamientos._

Consciente de esa discusión, aún herido en el profundo por las palabras de esa niña, que pretendía de comprender lo que estaba pasando, se dirigió hacia el cementerio.

El olor de sangre humana lo golpeó, fuerte como millones de puñales clavados en el pecho, punzante, acre.

Y horriblemente atractivo.

Había seguido sintiendo ese olor por meses, sin tener la posibilidad de reaccionar a esa sed, de apagarla, de saciarla como cualquier otro vampiro.

Corrió, corrió esperando de poder agotar sus escoltas de oxígeno, fingiendo como siempre que le sirviera respirar.

Nunca se había sentido tan animal, y ni siquiera más humano.

Tenía la realidad a su alrededor, la podía tocar, la podía oler, y quería saborearla.

Sofocar en sangre ajena lo que ella le había hecho, mostrarle que de verdad podía ser un hombre, y serlo en cada faceta más sórdida.

Un vampiro es sangriento por naturaleza, un hombre por elección.

Y él estaba listo por esa elección.

Encontró la fuente de ese perfume celestial en una chica que paseaba entre los árboles a lo largo del cementerio.

Spike vio en ella todos los detalles del miedo, la marcha hecha por pasos rápidos y cortos, la respiración irregular, la mirada nerviosa.

Y el corazón, que bombeaba la sangre a una velocidad que no habría pensado posible por un ser tan pequeño.

Un salto felino, y le fue encima. La cabeza empezó a dolerle, la misma reacción del chip a la violencia. Mordió el polvo y resistió, trayendo fuerza de los gritos de esa estúpida humana, que trataba en vano de retorcerse.

Le descubrió fácilmente la garganta, y cuando fue a punto de morder, fue como si en su cerebro se hubiera abierto una brecha.

Gritó, se apretó las sienes en las manos, empezando a moverse de manera incoherente.

La chica disfrutó el momento para escaparse, dejando atrás ese cazador improvisamente hecho presa.

Cayó al suelo, esperando que el dolor pasara.

Estaba desvaneciendo, y con eso desvanecían también las esperanzas de poder ser de vuelta lo que había sido, el William Spike que no pensaba, sólo seguía su instinto, como cada animal que se precie.

Sufría, y sufría por las razones equivocadas. En su mente ya no había sangre, ya no había la caza, ya no había esa chica que se le había escurrido de entre los dedos.

Su mente estaba llena de _ella_ , como un demonio a quien habría querido donar un sacrificio, siempre mal apreciado. La odió, improvisamente, porque ella era el artífice de cada su mal, con esas miradas de desprecio, de sutil ironía, casi de piedad a veces.

Llevaba una humanidad que no sabía de no poseer, y Spike la odiaba por eso.

Y también porque no tenía éxito de no amarla, y porque ese amor estaba malsano hasta las raíces, y lo estaba envenenando.

Habría que nunca conocerlo, el amor. Seguir esperando, pero que nunca llegara.

Y él, que nunca había esperado de sentir algo tan malditamente debilitante, había sido golpeado con una fuerza multiplicada por cien. Todo lo que deseaba era de sofocarlo, de erradicarlo de sí con todo su arsenal.

No lo había borrado con las palabras de odio de Buffy, no lo podía ahogar en la sangre.

Y, lo sabía, no iba a ser capaz de ignorarlo tampoco.

Se quedó mucho tiempo inmóvil, descansado, mirando al negro del cielo como si fuera un reflejo del alma que había inevitablemente perdido.

William Spike se había separado de su cuerpo, disgustado por esa realidad que tenía el sabor de derrota.

Estaba sufriendo la lenta metamorfosis en hombre, un hombre roto en dos entre su lado racional y lo instintivo.

Pero un hombre que sólo tenía una cosa en común con los animales: una insana gana de poseso.

Y todo lo que quería poseer, estaba ya parte de una oscuridad que nunca iba a alcanzar jamás.

Spike odiaba la luz. Sin embargo, estaba enjaulado en esa.

Y quemaba.

_Odi et amo. Quare id faciam fortasse requiris._

_Nescio, sed fieri sentido, et excrucior._


End file.
